godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 23 - The End and the Beginning
Von Schicksal's Aragami form lift the manikin in the air. Its halo begin to emit a light. I groan and rush in its direction, closely evading the beam of energy that swipes the area. I hear Kota's cry of pain, but choose to ignore it, focusing myself on my enemy. I must bring it down. If i destroy the Bulky part, this synthetic Aragami will cease to be. All of my body is burning with anger. There is no clear distinction between me and my God Arc, as we seem to have merged through hate. I jump as the Manikin come back to the ground, and hit it with a downward strike, before chaining a multiple hit. All that i believed... I evade the whip-like limb that the Manikin throw in my direction. All that i fought for... I block the charge of the male half with my shield and strike back ferociously. All of that stands for nothing now. I'm free, my mind clear of all but the fight. I jump under the arm of the bulky part and strike its back, then jump on it and let out my devourer. The Oracle Cells i steal from Von Schicksal strenghten the Litany. I plunge my sword deeper in the Aragami, then jump out of its reach. I rush and evade another whip strike from the Manikin. My instincts have grown, much more than before. This merging with my God Arc gives me all the advantages of a predator. I step back, a pillar of purple light emerging from where i stood seconds before. I change to gun mode and fire on the Aragami, while slowly circling around it. When i run out of Oracle reserve, i change back to blade mode and charge its flank. I distantly see Soma flanking it from the other side, while Kota and Sakuya fire from afar. I manage to dodge their cover fire and strike at the Arda Nova three times. I let out my devourer on the Manikin, but the 'male' part charge me and sends me flying. I get back on my feet and charge the Aragami, bringin my Buster Blade on it with fury. An horizontal strike, and i jump in the air, changing to gun mode and raining fire on the creature, while Alisa charge it. The Litany pushes me ever forward. As i close in on the Aragami, the Manikin spread its limbs and a pillar of light suddenly raise from the ground. I'm hit by the energy and feel my skin burned by the heat as i'm sent backward. I land on my feet and fall on one knee. My God Arc's wrath reach new peaks and a burning rage takes me. I rise back up and swing my blade as words echoes in my mind. I want to destroy it. I want to burn it. I want to dismember it. A silent shout of fury on the lips, i charge on Arda Nova, under a rain of energy. I hear Alisa's shout : "Don't go!" just as i'm charging inside a pillar. I deploy my shield and run forward, as the energy surge is getting stronger. I manage to get through, with Arda Nova now in my reach. I prepare a Charge Crush and let it out, making the two-part Aragami fall on the ground with a cry of pain. I begin to slash in a frenzy succession, hitting one part after the other. I step sideway to evade a hit and bring down my blade on the Manikin, breaking its halo. As the Aragami stumble under the pain, i rush to the bulky part and begin to strike it. As it is about to hit me, i strike it with a backhand of my blade, sending it back. A smile birth on my face. It's weakening. I lift my weapon with renewed strenght. I close in as the Manikin is about to hit me with its whip-like arms, and receive the hit just as i deliver mine, sending both parties back. As the bulky part tries to protect the Manikin, Alisa, Kota and Sakuya rain fire on it, weakening it. Soma ends it with an aerial strike and a devour that leave the bulky part crawling on the ground. After an erratic attack, the Manikin falls on the ground. I let out a Charge Crush that send if flying two meters away, a inch away from its male counterpart. Arda Nova slowly rise back and Von Schicksal's voice is heard. "Impossible! how could i...How could i be defeated?" I grin. Because it couldn't be otherwise. '' The Arda Nova falls on the ground with a final cry of pain. This is the end. The ground trembles. Nova's monstruous form begin to emit light. Kota's panicked voice reach out to me: ''"Damn that monstruosity! We can't stop it!" Sakuya replies: "There's got to be a way!" Von Schicksal's faint voice can be heard from the remains of his Aragami shell: "I'ts no use...Nova has awoken...and cannot be stopped." Sakaki comes out of the shadows and confirm: "For once, i'll be assertive: That's impossible. The overflowing spring...Nova...can't be stopped." So this is it, after all. "The Aragami's destination...the rebirth of stars...we can't fight this system after all." Whatever. '' My anger cool down as i look upon the Devouring Apocalypse. No one knows when one will die...at least, i chose how i'll leave this world. With my brothers and sister in arms. ''It is a good death. Sakaki monologues, begging for the forgiveness of Aisha Gauche, as if the likeness of her face, found in the body of Nova, was a testament to the former's presence. Let the old fart have his drama moment if he wants, but there was no grand design behind it all. In the end, we simply lost. As the 1st Unit stares at their impending doom, my hand reach out to Alisa's. There's still so much i would've said...but now, it is the end. I let the Resonance convey some of my thoughts and feelings, for words would be too slow. I am proud to have lived and died by your side. The ground tremble as the Apocalypse is launched. I sigh and raise my head, accepting my fate and cutting myself from my God Arc's wrath. Then, in a moment, there is silence and calm. Nova's yellow light has faded. What in the world... A blue light suddenly replace it, and Shio's voice is heard: "Thank you... Thanks, everyone." Everyone is puzzled. Sakaki, amazed, asks: "How could she retain her sense of humanity...after becoming Nova's Singularity?" With a loud rumble that make the whole island shake, the body of Nova begin to rise up from its shackles. "Beyond the sky...that round thing...since that one looks like a rice cake...looks more delicious!" I smile faintly. Even then, while having transformed into this world's most dreaded doom, she just want to eat... Kota asks Sakaki what's going on, and the latter is left without any kind of explanation. Alisa falls on the ground, crying. Shio's voice once again come to us: "I understand. For the first time, i understand. What all of you taught me." I look back upon her human form on the ground, which begin to mutate and turn dark. Was it really us who taught her something...or the other way around? "What a true human being really is." I never knew or cared about that. It was meeting them who set me on the right tracks. "The act of eating. The act of living for someone. The act...of dying for someone. The act...of forgiving someone." I tried to avoid pain, because i feared the loss of these fond memories. I wanted to die. I wanted to atone for my past mistakes. "You see, no matter how these actions are shaped...Each one of you is connected to someone else." I turned a blind eye to it, seeing death as my only reward. Until the last fight, i would not see it. "I want to be with all of you, too. That's why...i'm saying goodbye today. Because i love the shape you've all taken." '' And now, after i've accepted my demise, a new beginning is dawned. One where i could live with those that are dear to me. She add innocently: ''"Good job?" Alisa reply between her tears: "No! You didn't do a good job...at all!" I smile, and a single tear falls on the ground. Shio, and the others...you were all part of what saved me. This pain of loss...i gladly feel it now, with all of my heart. "I've...got to go now. That's why...even though i liked it very much...Please...eat it...you see my shape there...it doesn't want to say goodbye." There would've been a time where i wouldn't have hesitated. Now, i'm not so certain...and it is not my right. "Soma...sorry if it doesn't taste good." The young man sorrowfully reply: "Who do you think you are, acting on your own like that?" Shio reply:'' "Please...we'll always be together...even if we're apart..."'' I turn to face Soma, and nod. You two found each other. You were the ones teaching each other what it means to be human. You saved her, and she saved you. Only you have the right to do this. He walk towards the corpse, slowly, then let out his devourer, pausing an instant before letting the two black maw on the empty shell that once housed the Singularity. What was thought to be the demise of this world proved to be its salvation. With it, the final link to this world is broken, and Nova begin to turn white. Shio's voice is heard, one last time. "Thank you...all of you." No. It's me who should thank you. Thank you, Shio, for giving us a second chance. Making the whole world tremble, Shio lift off the ground, tearing itself from Aegis Island. As the roots that put it in place fall back into the ocean once severed, they create waves that surround the island. A rain of light soon fall on the Island, as Shio fly straight to the moon. It begins to glow like never before, becoming a ball of white light. We're left on Aegis Island, looking at Shio taking a hold of the moon. No doubt she will transforms it into the utopia Von Schicksal dreamed of. Soma take off his hood, and catch a falling drop of light. The moon rain continues, and i stare at the night sky. I quote quietly: "Legend shall speak Of sacrifice at world's end." Then, lowering my eyes to the ocean, where the rain of light transforms the dark surface in a shimmering water: "The wind sails over the water's surface Quietly, but surely." As we get back silently to the Den, where everyone waits for us, i slowly look at Alisa, and she meet my gaze. We gaze into each other for a second, before she look away shyly. It was a long road. From the ashes of a broken earth to this island of doom, who held both the hopes and fears of humanity. This journey i took with my death as the only alternative, revealed itself as a life-changing ordeal. Not in one go, of course. Little by little, just like that rain of light, i slowly began to change, little drops adding to each other until the floor is covered with light. Yes, it was a long road. From the ashes, to a new beginning. < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic